Second Chance
by saphire butterfly
Summary: Severus has been given a second chance at life and isn't using it as well as he should. Hermione tells him exactly what she thinks of him and what he's doing. What does he do in response? Rating is just for the end. Lots of fluff at the end.


I sighed as another sobbing girl ran from my room, her tiny, almost nonexistent clothes fluttering slightly in the wind. I sat down behind my desk once more, rubbing my temples. I pulled a bottle from under my desk, the amber liquid swishing about. I quickly poured it into a glass. I downed the liquid in one sip, my throat burning. I placed the bottle back under my desk and leaned back into my chair once more.

I had survived the war, Nagini's bite not effective from the months of potions I had been taking for the year to protect myself against her bite. But of course, that stupid boy just had to run off to the ministry, telling them all of my secret memories that I gave him. They were meant only for him, so that he would be motivated to fight Voldemort and so he wouldn't hate me so much. Yes, a single moment of weakness on my part.

And look where that got me. Those memories were leaked to the Prophet and now everyone knows of me. They pity and worship me. They call me a hero. They want to repay me for all my kindness. I had woman-and students-coming to me with offers of sex. They usually wore nothing and threw themselves at me. They left with tears and a bruised pride-as if they had any in the first place.

Most of the students coming to me were looking for higher grades, thinking that if they had sex with me that I would suddenly bump them up to the top of the class. I snorted slightly to myself. As if. All I wanted was peace and quiet, not to be bothered by annoying people. But of course, I couldn't have this one stupid wish. I was wondering why I wanted to survive the war. I looked up as I heard someone enter the room.

I scowled darkly. Hermione Granger. Of course, she was just like the other students, except work. She already had high grades, she was probably just ensuring that her N.E.W.T. grades would be absolutely perfect. I glared up at her, coming up with a multitude of insults for her.

"Professor Snape, I have something to give you."

"Of course you would, Miss Granger. You're worse than all the others." She gave me a confused look before unbuttoning a couple buttons on her robe. My nostrils flared, the annoying little whore.

"Now now Miss Granger, no need to go slowly. Undress, make your move, allow me to insult you, then run crying from the room. I've had enough of your annoying kind." I snarled out to her. How dare she look at me like that? Doesn't the stupid little chit realize I have no patience for the inept?

"Professor, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about…"

"Of course not," I stood up, my rage getting the better of me, "Of course you aren't going to through yourself at me like all the others to raise your grade." Comprehension spread across her face, "Yes, you're caught. What do you have to say for yourself? Never thought you would be caught did you?" I sneered unpleasantly at her. She had a look of rage come upon her face. She had no right, I was the only one that should be allowed to be angered, I was the one being assaulted by all of my students-yes, even a few of the males had come onto me.

"Professor, I have absolutely no idea where such ideas came from, but I will tell you now, they are untrue. While I appreciate all you've done for the wizarding world, I still think you're a bloody git. I dislike you, not hate, but very close. You're a bastard and I don't know why you can't accept anyone's invitation of friendship. I don't know why you have decided to stay rude, the war is over. All I know is that you are a bloody bastard that is unappreciative of the second chance you have received. What I came down here to give you is a note from Professor McGonagall. I hope you have a terrible day and that you choke on your dinner, good bye." She dropped the letter on my desk, the one she pulled from an inside pocket in her robes. She turned sharply, her robes billowing out around her and stalked from the room, an angry expression settled upon her face.

I sat heavily into my seat. How dare she accuse me of being unappreciative? I was happy for my second chance at life, to start over! How dare she be rude? She had no right for her rudeness! The annoying little chit!

I fumed for a little while longer before I sobered a little as I compared her words to how I was living. She may actually be right. I wasn't trying to be different, I wasn't living any differently than I had been. I was shunning others attempts at friendship. I was secluding myself from everyone, never really going anywhere except the Great Hall for meals. I was nastier to everyone.

I sighed as I leaned forward, rubbing my temples. As much as I hated to admit this, I believe the annoying little chit was right. And as much as I wish I was just a cold hearted bastard, I felt guilty about basically calling her a whore.

I growled slightly as my mind started making conclusions about what I had to start doing. I really didn't want to, but I knew I should. I looked up at the door, my hands sliding down my face as I did so. The first thing I needed to do was start making friends. I should probably talk to Potter. I should also try going out more, try to find things I actually like. Then, I would have to find Miss Granger and make amends.

I groaned a little, and stood up. I made my way to the door, deciding if I should go to Minerva or Remus first. I stood outside my door and made my decision. I walked up the stairs, to Minerva's room. She would be a lot easier to befriend, she had wanted to start up a friendship since the end of the war. Well, now here is my chance at a friend, my first friend.

-(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)-

Making friends was surprisingly much easier than I expected. Remus was my best friend, we had so much in common. We were hardly seen separated now. I laughed a lot more, though it was still not a lot. It was nice to have an entire castle to myself and the other staff. Minerva was like a mother to me. She was always fussing, making sure I was okay. But she was kind. I could tell her a lot of the things I did during the war and she didn't judge me. She would comfort me.

But one night, as I lay in bed, I remembered something I had forgot to do. I had never apologized to Miss Granger, and now she had graduated. I wasn't sure where she had gone. I could always ask Minerva, or Potter, but I didn't want them asking questions. I tried thinking of every possible place she could be, but in the end, I came up with nothing. I sighed as I realized I would have to ask someone.

-(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)-

The next week found me walking into the Australian University Of Witchcraft. Yes, an all witches school. It was the only college near her parents. Minerva said she wanted a Potions Apprenticeship originally, but after seeing me after the war and how much of a miserable git I was, that she decided to go to University and get a Mastery in a different field.

I felt kind of bad about that. It was my fault she wasn't doing what she wanted. The only way you can get a Mastery is by doing and Apprenticeship or going to University. You had to have a recommendation from your Potions Master to do an Apprenticeship or go to University. So basically, seeing how much of a bastard I was, she decided not to go into Potions and do second best: Transfiguration.

Well, this would be the first of many steps in making it up to Miss Granger. I walked through the buildings until I got to the dorm rooms. She luckily had a room to herself. I walked up the stairs, students looking at me oddly, some glaring, and only about three looking at me lustfully.

Apparently the girls down here didn't like men, or at least not me. I smirked slightly, how fun. I got off on the fifth floor and walked down the hall, looking at the numbers until I found room number 599.

It was at the end of the hall. The door was smaller than the rest, its numbers were an old, rusty looking bronze color. The door was a deep cherry door. I furrowed my brow as I looked around at the other doors. They were all a maroon color and had golden numbers. Why was hers different?

I shook my head and turned back to the oddly beautiful door. I did the nesecary spells, my wand was authorized and I was allowed to go into her room. I glared as the door refused to open. I tried again. And again. And three more times. The door never opened for me.

I huffed slightly as I stood back. I was getting ready to break the door down-though I knew it would prove futile-when I was interrupted. I whirred around and looked at the slight woman behind me.

She had grown. Her hair was longer, nearly halfway down her back. It was lighter and bouncy, now curly. Her eyes, though irritated, were golden and light. Her skin was light, a few freckles on her arms. She was filled out, though I vaguely registered in the back of my mind that she had already looked like this back at Hogwarts. She was wearing a green tank top and black Capri's. Her lips were pressed into a tight line.

I smiled at her, which made her wary and tense up. I immediately stopped, that was no way for this to begin. I decided speech was probably a better route. I attempted to make my voice as kind as I could without being fake.

"Would you mind opening the door Miss Granger?" She glared for a moment before smiling and nodding. I glared at her back as she opened the door and walked through. I followed behind her only to be thrown against the opposite wall by a barrier. I looked up at her in shock.

"Mister Snape, although you may have authorization for their wards, you have none against my own. You will find that most students here put wards on their doors, though none as powerful as mine. Now, I suggest you leave before I ask security to get rid of you." She turned her back on me and walked back through her door, closing it behind her.

I hastily stood and tried to knock on the door. I was once more thrown against the wall. I tried twice more before the door flung open and an irate woman was staring at me. I smiled slightly as I stood up. Her nostrils flared.

"Why, hello again Miss Granger. Long time no see." I nearly laughed as her nostrils flared a little more. Her wards must alert her every time someone tries to get in.

"Mister Snape, like I've already said, leave before I call security." I smirked.

"Do you really think a couple men can get rid of me? After all, I am Professor Snape, evil ex-Death Eater bat of the dungeons. So, I'll continue this until you let me in." I could almost see the anger crackling dangerously around her. She bit her tongue, or cheek, since she jumped a little and a little blood escaped from the corner of her mouth. She wiped her mouth off as she waved her wand around the door and motioned with an angry wave of her hand for me to follow.

I did so and looked around her dorm. The room, which contained her bedroom and kitchen, was painted a light green with grey tones. The carpet was a thick and brown, tan, caramel, and black. Her tables, chairs, cabinets, all wooden furniture, was made from dark cherry wood. Everything else was dark red. One of her walls was lined in book shelves, packed with books of all sizes. Another wall held two windows. The last wall had only a single door, which was opened. It revealed a small bathroom with a door on the other side.

I looked over to the woman I was here to see. She was sitting on a couch, the cushion sinking deeply. I sat in the chair angled towards it. I also sank deeply into it. I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair. Merlin, where did she get her furniture? It was amazing. After a few more minutes of snuggling into the chair, I opened my eyes and sat up, looking at the irritated woman.

"Hello Miss Granger. Since I have no wish to waste time, I'll get straight to the point. I am going to drag you back to Hogwarts, kicking and screaming if I have to. I am going to make you my Apprentice, rather you want me to or not. I will write any recommendations I have to to get you a good job, though I doubt you'll need them with your great intelligence." I sat back as I smiled at her enraged expression. It looks like I'll have to drag her back.

"Why you annoying little prick! How dare you attempt at ordering me!" She stood up in her anger. My smile turned dark as I stood to tower over her. I walked closer, our bodies mere inches form touching. She looked up at me angrily.

"Miss Granger, I wasn't ordering. I was telling you you're coming rather you want to or not. I WILL bring you back and you WILL be my Apprentice. I really don't care what you have to say right now, I know you'll be happy about it later. Now, go pack up or you won't have anything when we go back to London." Her eyes grew fierce with anger and she raised her fist to hit me.

I couldn't help the laugh that over came me that time. I still managed to tame it slightly to where it only came out in chuckles. She seemed to grow angrier and swung her fist at me. I stood and waited for her to make contact. After all, she can't hit that hard. A moment later I was lying on the floor, my expression dazed and blood streaming from my nose. My last thought as I drifted into darkness was _'damn…'. _Then everything went dark.

-(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)-

That next year was hard. She was stubborn as hell, nearly topping my stubborn meter. There was quite a bit of yelling-on both sides-, quite a bit of fire whiskey-on his side-, and quite a bit of punches-from Hermione's side. But finally, they were done with her Apprenticeship. She was working in an Apothecary on Diagon Alley. She was doing quite well for herself. They allowed her a lab for her to do her research in.

As soon as her Apprenticeship was over I had asked her out. Well, more like demanded. Luckily she had accepted. We had been dating for a year and a half and I decided it was time for _that._ Yes, I, Severus Tobias Snape, was going to ask Hermione Jean Granger to marry me. I was going to settle down, or at least, I hope I was. I was nervous as hell and I was nervous about everything.

I didn't think I had the right place. Maybe she wasn't ready to get married. Or maybe she was but I didn't do it right and she left me. Maybe she would laugh and state that I was a fool and she was using me.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? Of course this would work out well! She loves me and I love her. Period. We were going to get married and live happily ever after. I took another deep breath and knocked on her door, as I usually did on our dates. I heard a yell that she would be right down and a couple of crashes. I smiled, she forgot about our date again.

I know I should be angry about her being so forgetful. But I wasn't, I found it endearing. I found her endearing. I used to frown at the thought of anything endearing, but now I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Hermione and endearing.

I looked up as the door opened and a heavy breathing Hermione looked up at me, a dark smudge of dirt across her cheek. She blushed and started apologizing immediately. I watched her, a small smile on her face, as I tuned her out. Imagine, this all started when she came to my classroom and I pretty much told her she was a whore. Now, two and a half years later I was getting ready to propose to her.

I realized then that she was ready to marry me. Her eyes were full of love instead of the usual anger I had grown accustomed to during her Apprenticeship. She wore the necklace I had given her a year ago. She was wearing an old shirt of mine and baggy boxers, most likely using them to clean in. she looked happy.

I felt weird. I had never felt so light, so happy. But I guess this is what it feels like. I'm glad she told me off that day. I'm glad I forced her here back to London. I'm glad I asked her out that first time. I'm glad I had a second chance at life. And I'm glad that I'm about to be engaged. I looked down into her eyes as she stopped talking to look at my happy, dazed expression.

I made a decision then. I threw out my plans. I decided not to go with the sweet man. I decided to be myself. I smiled and leaned down, catching her lips in a long, passionate kiss. I held her in this position for a while, lips locked. I finally pulled back when the need for air was too great.

"Hermione, I am going to give you a ring. You WILL say yes. We WILL get married in a few weeks. We WILL be happy. I WILL drag you with me, kicking and screaming if I have to. I know you'll be happy. Do you understand?" She was looking up at me in complete shock, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide.

Then, her eyes grew angry. I froze for a moment, afraid that maybe I was wrong in my calculations, before I relaxed. She glared up at me.

"Why you annoying little git!" I was tempted to tell her that I was in fact not small, but I withheld. "You can't just tell me that I'm marrying you! You're suppose to romance me, telling me how much you love me, and ask me to marry you! This isn't h-" I cut her off with another kiss.

"Yes, I can. And you know you want to, you love me and I love you. Why should we go through the motions if we know the outcome? Why not just get it over with, go inside, and have crazy, hot, wild sex? Doesn't that sound more appealing?" I murmured against her lips. She moaned a little as I moved to her neck, not able to answer. I smirked as I backed her through her door, shutting it behind me.

"So, what do you say love? Are going to do it willingly or will I have to do this with you kicking and screaming?" She smiled up at me as I smiled down to her. And I knew the answer. She pulled me back down for a kiss and I complied. After all, how could I resist my fiancé?

-(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)- -(^.^)-

**A/N: Ok, I know it got a little fluffy at the end, but hey, oh well. So, I hoped you guys liked this, it was just a random story thought I had to get out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters.**


End file.
